The Lost Zodiac
by MihoshiCryBaby
Summary: Akira Souma is the Fox Zodiac. The one zodiac that was lost to everybody else, well except Akito. She was locked and kept in the Main House Away From Everybody else.What would happen if they found out about Akira?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruit Basket. Only Akira character.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Hello my name is Akira Souma. I am the Fox in the Zodiac that nobody knows about. I am the one nobody talks about, but the reason is that the only one that knows about the Fox is the head of the family. The Head of the family now is Akito. I hate him with a passion for all the hurt he has caused the other Zodiacs. Unlike them, I am really trapped in this hell, which is my life. I live my life over and over through out the generations. I have seen all the horror that is the Zodiac's life with different Head families. It's always worse as the one before and every time I could never helps them escape their hell. But this generation is the one I have an opportunity to help them escape Akito without being confined like all the others were in the previous generation.

I hear footsteps outside the door. I get up from the corner I was sitting in. I hear somebody open the door. Their stands my worst enemy, my jailor Akito.

"Hello Akira. How are you today?' he asks with this smirk on his face. I know he doesn't care about my well being.

"How do you think I am, Akito?" I tell him. Unlike most of the Zodiac I don't see Akito as a god, instead I see him as the devil himself. I have never respected any head family that hurts the Zodiac so he is no different.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, AKIRA?" he yells at me. Then moves to the other corner and retrieves the whip that he threw there just the other day.

He moves toward me and whips me in the back and I fall downward trying to protect by body. I fail in protecting my body, so I let him whip me until his anger is gone and he is satisfied. I hate being his prisoner but there is no other way for the others to have a normal life without me doing this for them. But they will never find out about this because I know they would feel guilty about it and blame themselves for my mistreatment.

I never got to meet any of the Zodiacs when they come to see Akito. I was always in the background when they came to see Akito. I remember the hate in the words he always threw at them. The insults he told every one of them without caring about the pain it would cause. The words that inflicted pain into their hearts and made them feel unworthy of love and caring. I hated to just sit their without them noticing me and let Akito put them down constantly. Even though I wanted to, it was a deal; she would never meet them or tell them who she was.

I will always remember how this all started; it was so many years ago. Something that Akito doesn't know is that I did meet the entire Zodiac's. It was an accident and they all thought I was just a servant. I was only 16 years old well at least I looked that age. The thing with the Fox Zodiac they don't age like regular people or the other Zodiac's. I was here when the other entire Zodiac's were born. I met all of them when they were only kids. I meet them and some or mostly all of them got attached to me. So for Akito not to know I met them. I separated myself from all of them so they could forget me. I hated doing that but I had to or I will be causing them more trouble than I wanted to. So I put distance between me and them every time I met one of them. It was always difficult to do that, but to not cause more trouble I never told them my real name. But it had to be like that, forever.

Akito stands up and leaves without getting me any help for my wounds. But I will not die with the wounds he inflicted on me. I have medicine under my bed to put on the wounds in my back, so they would not be infected. I put some in my back and lie down on my bed, until sleeps takes over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How it all Begun?

I was somebody that was treated with hate since the day I was born. They wanted to kill me too many times, that even I couldn't forget about them. I am Akira Souma, the Fox of the Zodiac. I am the one that can set the spirits free and break the curse. I am the savior of the entire Zodiac. I am somebody that could give them everything they ever wanted.

"Akira, where are you?" a woman calls from the outside of my room. That woman is my mother. She told me that today we have to go to the Main House and see Akito. This is my first time meeting Akito Souma. I never wanted to meet him because he is younger than me and he is the head of the family. I am like 15 years old, when he is only 10 years old. But unlike him I age very slowly but in only every three years I turn a little older with my age.

"I'm in here, Mom. I don't feel like going to see Akito." I tell her. Still she won't care so why do I bother in telling her that information.

"Akira, it does not matter if you don't want to go, you are still going. And that is final. So don't start arguing with me, you will not win." She tells me through my closed door.

I still don't move from my spot on the bed.

Then the knocking comes from my door. "Akira hurry up, don't make me go in there and drag you out." She yells through the door.

I give up trying to ignore them. Even though I know she won't drag me out of my room. She doesn't even look at me, just like my dad does. She won't even dare to touch me, thinking I am some kind of disease. It has always been like this since I remember; they are scared of me because I don't age like normal kids. They hate me too because I am the Fox. Unlike the other in the Zodiac, I change when I am weak because of sickness or because I am badly hurt. This is one thing they didn't know but they still hate me. Well I don't care anymore.

"I'm ready. Let's go!" I tell them. I walk out the door and get into the car.

Then my parents get into the car. We leave and they talk amongst themselves, it's like there is nobody in the car with them. I hate it when they do this to me. They don't have any word of courage now is the time that I could use some, so I won't feel so nervous. They don't act like this with my other brother and sister. They act like a family and leave me behind. But I go used to this treatment and it does not bother me anymore.

I see the Main House coming closer. I don't want to go but they told me before we left home it was for my own good. I never realize that this trip was not just a trip but a transfer. This day would always be relived in my head until the day I die. I was supposed to be loved by my parents instead I was ignored, hated, resented, and lied to. This trip was the reason I would become the prisoner of Akito Souma the Head of the family. This is why I never acted like he was my God, unlike the other Zodiac's. This is where it all started to change my destiny and the destiny Akito had tried to make them lived. It was a mistake for him to make me his prisoner. Akira Souma never lets people walk all over her. Never.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let's Introduce the Jailor

The car stopped and I got out of the car. Without waiting for my parents. Without looking back, I went to the front gate and rang the doorbell. This lady came out. "Hello, who are you here to see and your name is, Miss?" she said with a smile in her face.

I politely smiled at her. "I'm here to see Akito and my name is Akira." I stated to this lady.

"Okay. Will your parents be joining you along?" she as ked me.

I looked behind me and they don't even look up and that makes me sad. I just looked away and covered my sadness. "No, I'm going by myself."

The lady nodded and motioned for me to follow her into the house. She closed the door behind me. Leaving my parents in the outside of the Main House gates. She led me towards Akito's room. When we go their, she look frightened to knock on the door, but either way she knocked.

"Mr. Akito. Akira has arrived for the meeting." She said through the door. I can't believe a grown woman can be scared of a ten year old.

Then this other servant opened the door. "You can come in and wait, Miss Akira." He told me.

I walked in and surveyed my surroundings. It looked like any regular room. I saw a small boy outside; he was playing with a small bird. He looked like he was a little sick. I just kneeled and waited until this kid acknowledges me.

He looked up and the bird flew away. He walked toward me. "So you are Akira the Fox Zodiac." He said as a statement not a question.

"Yes, I am." I answered him.

"You will be living here. Your parents don't want you at their house anymore. It's such a pity to be hated. To have so much on you shoulder since you were born, Akira. I know that the Fox Zodiac remember everything that has happened to it in all their previous lives. Don't you hate that this time your parents don't love? Don't you?" he tells me like he wants me to break or something.

"I don't want to stay here with you. I would rather stay out in the street fighting to stay alive than staying here with you. I already know that my parents hate me and you know I don't care. It seems that you like breaking people and still haven't succeeded, but you want to try it first with me. But it won't work because I taught myself not to depend on others because it could kill you." I tell Akito with a serious tone.

He looks at me and walks to a corner. He has something in his hands, it looks like a whip. I know he would not dare hit me. I see him look at the whip closely. "Akira, I have deal with you?" he ask me.

"What is the deal?" I answer him.

"Be my prisoner. And I won't put the entire Zodiac into confident when the last of them Graduates. I will not be like the other Head's and confide them into a room so they could stay close to their God. That is me." He tells me.

I look at him and I can't make up my mind. If I say yes to the deal, I will be stuck here forever. Even if I am here stuck, it will mean that the other Zodiac can have a good life away from Akito. Even though the life without Akito would be after high school. It still would mean their freedom. Something I had always longed for them in my previous lives. But if I say no, he will lock them up and they would die alone and never knowing love or care. I don't want that for them. I would hate to see them like all the other times. This is what I always wanted. For them to be free. I will do it just for them.

"Okay, I will do it." I tell him.

"Well is that your decision, but could you keep on with the deal. If I told you that you will not see them and they will never know you. That you will never tell anybody that you can break the curse of the Zodiac. That you will not protect them from my anger and other things I do to them." He tells me.

I hate to agree with this but it means their freedom. "Yes, I will still take the deal." I tell him and kneel in front of him to show my loyalty.

With my head down, I did not see that he grabbed the whip again. He looks at me like he won a victory against me. The first hit with the whip is so much pain, but I don't cry out. It seems like forever until the beating is done. I hear Akito call out for somebody. I hear footsteps and a gasp come toward me.

"Pick her up and follow me." He demands form the servant.

I feel somebody picking me up and then we are moving. I feel after 5 minutes or something we stop.

"Put her in their and get a doctor to my room. And do not tell anybody about this or you will be fired. Do you understand?' he tells the servant.

"I understand." The servant says and walks away to find a doctor.

"Akira, you are my prisoner from now on. Nobody will ever help you form this prison. You can't leave me because you have a deal with me. But you will be allowed to roam this house without the Zodiac knowing who you are." He tells me with authority in his voice. Then with that he left to probably find a doctor he can pay for his silence of this act on me.

I just lay their still, wondering why I made a deal with the devil itself. Now I can never leave the Souma name behind. Now I'm a prisoner of that name for my whole life. I knew this ride to the Main House was going to be an alternate change that I would never forget. This is the day everything in my destiny changed. This day is where my torture began. I will never know when it will end. The only good that came out of this is, is that the Zodiac's will be free, so they can live freely without caring what Akito thinks about it. I put my head on the pillow thinking, trying to make sleep take over me. I know the pain in my back would fade away. When darkness took over, I knew this pain was just the beginning of a cycle of pain in my new life.


End file.
